Conventionally, the capacitance, inductance, and resistance of an electronic device are measured at a measurement frequency of about 100 Hz to 1 MHz using an auto-balancing bridge method (see Noritoku Ohura and Matsuo Sekine, “ELECTRICAL ELECTRONIC MEASUREMENT”, Shokodo Co., Ltd., p. 106, Mar. 10, 2002).